Life without you
by Sand-Jounin-Temari
Summary: Temari has to take care of something that she's not ready for.. and people telling her she'll be ok is not helping..


Hey there... This is something that I don't normally do.. Its sad... I don't like sad.. But I was listening to a song that actually made me cry so I decided to do this based on the song.. Its called "There you'll be" by Faith Hill.. Anyway on with the story..

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or any associated characters.. If I did, Shikamaru and Temari would be in it WAY more!! I do own this plot line though XD

* * *

A single tear dripped down her face and landed on her pillow. The room was unusually clean allowing the moonlight to illuminate the room with strange shadows. She was dreading the next day.

She would have to walk in with her head held high to show them that she was not weak and face everyone, listen to their consolling words that everything would be fine. She knew it wouldn't be.

Their speaches meant nothing to her. "you'll be alright" they kept telling her. If they knew what she was going through then they would not tell her everything was going to be alright. Kurenai, who had been a friend of hers for a long time, was the only one to have any idea.

She had popped by every few days to keep Temari company and was the only one to know that she didn't want to talk about it. Finally managing to close her eyes, she allowed herself to cry once more.

The next day, she met Kankurou in the living room. No paint adorned is face, but an unusual somber expression. When he saw her descending the stairs, he tried to give her an assuring smile but it seemed his face was stuck this way.

He couldn't find any words that would help her because he knew that none would. He was wearing a simple black suit and shoes and looked respectful. He took his sisters hand and led her outside into a car that was waiting for them.

During the silent journey, he squeezed her palm to show her that he was going to be there for her. She gave him a weak smile and returned to her normal face.. She felt like she hadn't changed her expression in so long that her jaw was stiff.

Upon arriving in the graveyard, they were greeted by family and friends, all with the same expression as Kankurou. She shook each of their hands and walked slowly inside.

The sun was setting in the distance casting a warm glow on everyones faces. After arriving at the grave with most people around it, friends said words of happiness and memories while others cried silently.. Once the ceremony was over, the crowd began to disperse leaving Temari, Ino and Chouji.

She understood how they felt.. after all.. He was their teammate. Ino sobbed into Chouji's shoulder while tears trickled down his own face. When they left, Temari looked around the graveyard, seeing she was alone.

On the headstone were some words. "Shikamaru Nara 1980-2008.. Sadly missed by his family, friends, teammates and fiance" Below these large letters were smaller ones... Ones that Temari had chosen. "Wit beyond measure is mans greatest treasure".

Glancing around once more to make sure she was alone, she spoke as though he was next to her. "When I look back on the times, and the dreams we left behind, I'll be glad because I was blest to have you in my life... You were always there for me..

You should me how it felt to feel the sky within my reach and I'll remember the strength you gave to me.. your love made me make it through... I owe so much to you.. and I'd like to thank you for all the ways you helped me.."..

Fresh tears fell down her face once more... "Everytime I see a cloud.. I'm gonna think of you and I really don't want to... How dare you leave me.. Not now..".. Temari knew that she was never going to get to say "I do" on their wedding day...

They would not go home, as man and wife.. They would never grow old together. The realisation hit her like a ton of bricks and she dropped to the ground. Curling up in a ball on front of the grave she moved her hand to the small bump on her stomach.

The unborn child she was carrying would know of how brave her father was.. She would be named Shikari in honour of the great Shinobi and she would not live a day without being proud of who he was.. Temari's tears dried up.

She had to stop. She was a strong Kunoichi and she could bear the pain..

She needed to be strong for their child, for herself and for Shikamaru.

* * *

So what do you think?? Like it?? Hate it?? please let me know!!


End file.
